Jollibee/Other
1977 - 1984 1984 - 1989 1989–1994 This graphic featured the old Jollibee wordmark and the slogan "Sarap ng Pilipino". 1992 1994–1996 This graphic features the old Jollibee wordmark (again) and on top of it, a script-written slogan, "Ang Sarap Maging At Home". This is used the Kaufmann typeface. 1996–2001 When the new Jollibee logo was unveiled, a new graphic was featured, containing the Jollibee logo and the slogan "Atin ang Langhap-Sarap!" Notable versions of this commercial have the logo coming out from a kissing mother and daughter, and the logo and slogan is on the upper left and a husband and wife are on the lower left. Both versions were used on Jollibee's 20th Anniversary. Another version has a plane passing by the logo. Other versions have this logo and slogan on the lower left corner and on a red background. This appeared in a commercial promoting Jollibee Langhap Sarap Value Meals and Langhap Sarap Breakfast Value Meals. And only the Jollibee wordmark and slogan (the latter is in a different font) is on the upper left (this appeared on the Yum Burger commercial) In 2000, the graphic was reduced to only include Jollibee's logo, with the "Atin ang Langhap-Sarap" jingle still being used until 2001. 2001-2003 The logo contained the slogan "Langhap-Sarap sa Jollibee", and the Jollibee symbol, with a message entitled "bee happy". The Jollibee wordmark, for the first time, is nowhere is to be seen. 2003 (25th Anniversary) The logo features the Langhap-Sarap logo Jollibee used during that time, Jollibee's logo, and Jollibee's 25th anniversary logo. 2004–2005 A new arc in red and two arcs in yellow became the new basis for the onscreen graphics of Jollibee, and when it was first used, it had the slogan, "Buhay Jollibee, Lalong Sumasarap" Also, the Jollibee symbol is only seen, and the Jollibee wordmark is nowhere to be seen. The arc wipes in from left to right. A new five-key jingle accompanied the graphic when it appears during the end of the commercial. Sometimes, the five-key jingle would have a simlar version, played in six keys. If it's a commercial promoting the Yumburger or Champ, the slogan it will appear as "Burgers Sa Jollibee, Lalong Sumasarap", or when the commercial promotes Jollibee Chickenjoy, it will appear as "Chickenjoy sa Jollibee, Lalong Sumasarap". Another rare version has the slogan appearing as "Chicken sa Jollibee, Lalong Sumasarap". This appeared on a commercial promoting Jollibee Crispy Chicken Strips. The slogan used on a commercial promoting Jollibee Rice Bowls in late 2003 appeared as "Kain sa Jollibee, Lalong Sumasarap" and it is straight line on a transparent red background. 2005–2006 The basis was used again, this time, the red arc is now a red background, and the 2004 slogan was replaced by "Dito sa Jollibee, bida ang sarap!" (sometimes "Sa Jollibee, bida ang saya!" or rarely "Dito sa Jollibee, bida ang saya!"), in a curved basis. Jollibee's wordmark would continue to be nowhere to be seen until a new slogan graphic was introduced in 2006. A new nine-key jingle was also released, replacing the five-key jingle, and with new lyrics reading: "Sa Jollibee, Bida Ang Sarap!" The jingle can also be heard as a new five-key jingle with the lyrics only reading, "Bida Ang Sarap!" Though this graphic is no longer in use today, the jingle is still currently used as the present jingle of Jollibee. Some commercials have the arcs and the logo on the lower thirds, both and on the red banner. The graphics is almost the same as the 2004 version, but the 2004 slogan was dropped and the 2005 curved slogan was below the Jollibee face. This was also used in posters in print ads. On some commercials, the background may appear in green, with the arcs being formed by a movement of a flying bird (this variant was featured in a commercial promoting Jollibee's Fresh Green Salad), or in some cases, the background may appear in light blue, with the arcs appearing to be frozen (this variant appeared in the Jollibee Ice Craze commercials). Another variation is where the real life Jollibee mascot is at the left side of the screen, showing the list of branches that are soon to be opened. And, in the Spicy Chickenjoy commercial, the slogan appeared to be glowing, while the arcs appeared to be in flames. The red banner is also used. Also, in the Ice Craze Macapuno De Leche commercial, the frozen arcs were formed from the movement of a multi-colored ball used throughout the commercial. In the Breakfast Joys commercial, the logo is on a teal background, with the arcs colored in a very light shade of greenish blue. The Jolly 'Zerts commercial has the logo with striped colored arcs. 2006–2008 PRIMARY VERSIONS OTHER VERSIONS The slogan was reduced to "Bida ang sarap!", (or sometimes "Bida ang saya!" for commercials promoting Jollibee Kids Meal, events sponsored by Jollibee, and stories about people eating at Jollibee, and the like) the position of the slogan was straightened, and the Jollibee logo appeared as a whole logo again. Like the previous version, sometimes, in commercials, the arcs and the logo are on the lower thirds and are positioned on the red banner. The Jollibee wordmark returned below the Jollibee face and the slogan "Bida ang sarap!" (or "Bida ang saya!") was on the left of the Jollibee logo. This was also used in posters in print ads. It was formally used in commercials when this graphic returned in 2009-2011. Many special variants appeared during the graphic's usage. These are the following: * A light blue background with white arcs (which were not frozen, unlike the predecessor of this variant which appeared in 2005-2006). Also, the arcs appeared from a cloud of cold smoke. This variant was only used in the Jolly Frost Blends commercials. * The logo being pictured on a wedding invitation (for Jollibee Honey Spiced Chicken) * The arcs were formed from the movement of a black musical note with the exclamation point on the slogan replaced by a red musical note (for Yum Burgers) * The logo having green arcs (for the 2006 Christmas commercial) * The logo having arcs made of stars (for the 2007 "Langhap ang Sarap ng Pasko" christmas commercial) * The arcs are formed from the movement of a light flare, with a trail of pixie dust (for Jolly Spaghetti) * The arcs are formed by lights (for Jolly Hotdog) * The slogan is in a zig-zag position and bolder and all-caps (for Crispy Chicken Burger) * The colorful fiesta banners form the arcs (for Ice Craze Fiesta) * The logo being pictured on a TV (for Jollibee Kids Meal's The Simpsons Movie Carry-alls) * The logo with the arcs being formed in reverse by the movement of a little girl's hand followed by the appearance of the rest of the logo by sparks (for Jollibee Kids Meal's Rugrats Pen Rockers) * The logo being wiped from left by a man (for Jolly Springfield Sunday) * Two versions are being used on the first Jollibee 39ers TVC in 2007: ** The full version has the logo formed by the arcs being wiped in by a sparkle on a small screen beside a lady in orange dress moving her arms with a man showing excitement beside him. ** The short version has the same concept, but the picture with the meals and the Jollibee 39ers logo being cut directly to the normal on screen logo, but the Jollibee face is covered by the same lady's right hand * The arcs are formed from the movement of a paper airplane (from the 2007 "Forever Happy" commercial) * The logo being pictured on a stage curtain (for Spice! Spice! Burgers) * The logo being pictured on a Chickenjoy box (used for Kuwentong Chickenjoy) 2008 (30th Anniversary) The graphic just contained Jollibee's 30th anniversary logo and the slogan "Langhap-sarap, bida sa lahat!" In the end of the main commercial of Jollibee's 30th anniversary, the logo appeared differently. The animated Jollibee mascot, which appeared in other commercials, was replaced by a real-life version of the Jollibee mascot. Beside it, the slogan instead reads "Thank you for 30 Langhap-sarap years", a series of the names of the countries that already have Jollibee branches appears, both appearing with a background of the Hundred Islands in the Philippines. On some commercials, the red banner was used, but the slogan "Bida ang sarap!" was replaced by "Langhap-sarap, bida sa lahat!" in two lines and the then-current Jollibee logo was replaced by Jollibee's 30th anniversary logo. This was also used in posters and print ads. 2009-2011 It's just the same as the 2006 version, but the red arc banner was used once again. Because of this, it is similar to the 2004 banner, but the banner was horizontal instead of diagonal and the 2004 slogan was replaced by "Bida ang sarap!" (or "Bida ang saya!") and the Jollibee logo appeared as the whole logo again, like the 2006 version. Other versions of this included the light blue banner with the 2005 frozen arcs and the slogan was dropped. This variant only appeared in the Ice Craze Mango Caramel Surprise commercial in 2009. Also, the same light blue banner was used, but in a different shade, and the arcs were plain white instead. Also, the slogan "Bida ang sarap!" was also present. This was only used in the Jollibee Float commercials in 2011, as well as in the Choco Crumble Sundae commercial, few months before the new 2011 logo was introduced. There is also a variation in the 2010 "Maaga ang Pasko" commercial, where the slogan is replaced by "Visit us today!" (but not italicized). Some variations of it were seen, such as the banner, logo, slogan and arcs appearing with a waving flag effect (for Yum Burger) and the banner formed by the movement of an flaming ember. (for Spicy Jollibee Chicken Barbecue) Also, in the 2010 Christmas commercial, the arcs shine and sparkle as they were formed. 2011–present The graphic just features Jollibee's 2011 logo. Also, the five-key version of Jollibee's jingle had a new version, this time played in nine or keys reading as "Ang Saya na ang Langhap-Sarap!", which is also currently used as one of Jollibee's present jingles, and the jingle came out in November 2011. This graphic doesn't usually appear on commercials. 2013 (35th Anniversary) The 35th anniversary logo of Jollibee was used as a slogan graphic, first used in January 2013, and appearing against the topic of the commercial. This logo features two ribbons (one in red, the other in orange) forming the number 35 (with "years" beside it), and the slogan "Dito ang sarap maging pamilya." 2018 (40th Anniversary) In 2018, Jollibee celebrated its 40th anniversary. The 40th anniversary logo features the Jollibee mascot raising his hands, a globe with colorful rectangles with the text reads "40 YEARS OF Jollibee", and an arrow that goes around the globe with the text that reads "Bringing joy to the world". Category:Special logos Category:Jollibee Category:Philippines Category:Restaurants